Late Nights
by Wooshers
Summary: During a late night in the hospital wing. Set in THBP.


Harry Potter, sixteen, and a most unusual boy was sitting in the hospital wing. His green eyes looked around, seeing Bill Weasley sleeping, with horrible gashes across his face making identifying him almost impossible and a few other wizards and witches that Harry barely recognized as part of the Order of Phoenix. There was so much chaos after he spoke of Dumbledore's death..no murder and the visit for the Ministry. He hid out after being excused from the Headmistresses office. Tears leaked out of his eyes as he suddenly remembered that Dumbledore wouldn't be there anymore to offer lemon drops and he wouldn't see that damned twinkle in his blue eyes. There would be no more of that. Snape killed him. He was no more. Harry felt strangely empty. The tears burned their way down his cheeks and he didn't bother to wipe them off. It didn't matter anymore.

The wooden doors opened slowly and entered young Miss Hermione Granger. Her face was solemn and she wore only her white button long sleeve and her gray skirt, apparently proper dress code didn't matter tonight either. She spotted Harry and carefully made her way over. "Where's Poppy?" she asked softly. Harry looked up from the floor and shot back, "Since when have you been calling her Poppy?" Hermione blushed and said in a determined voice, "We are adults. I told Minerva, Hagrid and Remus that we are all adults and should be able to call them by their real names. After all we've..you've been through, we should be allowed to call them by their first names." While she talked a steely determination entered her eyes and Harry finally noticed that Hermione was getting older, just like the rest of them.

Smiling just a little Harry looked into Hermione's eyes and said softly," We're adults now?" Hermione scowled at him, "No. But we're almost bloody there!", at Harry's shocked look she continued,"We've gone through everything it seems. And they still treat us like children. I know it bothers you, Harry. It bothers Ron and I also." Shaking his head just a little bit,"Dont you ever want to be a kid again?", his voice full of so much hurt Hermiones' eyes teared up. Her voice was low and it seemed that she was trying so hard to not cry, "Yes..But then again we face Voldemort at eleven."

Bill mumbled a few words which Hermione thought were 'Je t'aime,Fleur'. They both looked over,not breathing, hoping to not wake him up. Bill just turned on his side and kept on sleeping. Harry looked at Hermione, her hair seemed longer, more wilder now.

"It's still better than this." His green eyes seemed so sad.

Hermione grabbed his hand, her warmth wrapped his cold hand, "We still have each other,you know?Ron and I will be there to the end."

His hand slipped from hers.

"What if the end really is the end?" his voice became cold and hard, he glared at the hospital floor.

Hermione managed to make eye contact and said softly, but firmly "Then we'll still be there. No matter what."

His eyes became soft and glassy. It didn't matter then that he was the Chosen One or that he was going to be the only person who could kill Voldemort. He was Harry Potter, a lost boy who needed all the help he could get to continue on living. Hermione Granger tilted his head up and muttered, "We love you,Harry. Harry Potter. The boy who always waits until the last night to pack his things." She gently leaned forward and kissed him on his forehead.She stood and smiled at him. "Night,Harry." Hermione walked out of the wooden doors as silently as she came.

Harry Potter,sixteen and a wizard, sat in the hospital wing of Hogwarts, watching Bill Weasley until it became daylight. He had alot to think over. More than a normal sixteen year old. More than a wizard. But he knew he would make it to tomorrow. Even if it was the last tomorrow he would ever see.

((Well I hope that was alright with you. This wasnt a Harry/Hermione fic btw. It was just a way for Hermione to comfort Harry. Set right after the talk with Minerva.Well..there ya go..Read and Review! I should really write more..lol))


End file.
